Gas turbine engines are an efficient source of useful energy and have proven reliable for industrial applications and aircraft propulsion, as well as for other uses. Gas turbine engines may include an air bleed system to bleed air from the main gas path in varying amounts at part power and to respond to transient conditions. Many air bleed systems suffer from a number of limitations, and drawbacks, for example, those respecting, complexity, part count, exposure of sensitive parts to hot gas flow, and others. Thus, there remains a need for the unique and inventive bleed off valve system disclosed herein